The Loss of Time and Place
by Erica Dawn
Summary: Norrington needs Will and Elizabeth's help, but more is going on than they know.
1. Default Chapter

cThe advantage of time and place in all practical actions is half a victory; which being lost is irrecoverable. cSir Francis Drake

pbr"We're rascals, villains, scoundrels and knaves. Drink up me hearties. Yo, ho," sang Jack Sparrow softly as he walked up the gangplank to his ship, The Black Pearl. He had left it in the confident hands of Anamaria, but even a few hours were still too long. It hadn't been in his possession for almost eleven long years and he meant to make up all the time he could. 

            br"What news do the locals spread?" she asked.

            br"Pearls, jewels, and Spanish gold," he replied. Her eyes lit up with the thought and she announced, "I'll ready the crew."

            br"This isn't cursed gold, is it?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

            br"No," said Jack before adding in a lower voice, "At least not that I'm aware of."

            br"Jack."

            br"Have I steered you wrong before? Trust me." Gibbs scowled and asked, "Where is this place?"

            pbrWill Turner banged the glowing, red metal more to his liking while his "master" slept. He was master only because it was his name atop the door. Everyone in town knew who really made the wondrous swords. The door opened and the accompanying bell rang. He looked up to see his father-in-law, Governor Swann. 

            br"Will, we have something to discuss. Norrington wished to come here personally, but I felt that wasn't wise."

            br"We have set our animosity aside," said Will, setting down his tools.       

            br"Port Francis has sent a messenger for our aid. They have acquired treasure and are readying a ship for England to deliver it to the King. Unfortunately, there's been a leak and it's certain that pirates will make a play for it."

            br"What is my part in this?" asked Will.

            br"Norrington is sending a ship to protect it, but I felt you should join them for the trip."

            br"Why?"

            br"Because of last year, you have more intimate knowledge of pirates than anyone else on this island, but I have another reason for suggesting you. You have a longing look in your eyes whenever you look out at the sea, Will. It's the same expression that you used to have when looking at my daughter except I didn't recognize it then."

            brSwann sighed and studied a sword before making his final point. 

            br"I know you're a pirate and pirates really belong at sea, do they not?"

            brWill nodded and allowed himself a small smile. That was the first time his father-in-law had admitted his true profession.

            br"I'll oblige your request, but I want Elizabeth to accompany me."

            br"Why?"

            br"Pirate is in my blood, but she has more intimate knowledge of buccaneers than I do."

            br"Very well, if she wishes, then Norrington won't deny her."

pbrThe next morning, the Dauntless was set to sail and Elizabeth was right at Will's side just as he knew she would be. He knew his wife better than anyone so he knew she didn't belong on land anymore than he did. Her father was there as well and not smiling.

br"Elizabeth, please, this is unbecoming a young wife. Please reconsider. Should anything happen, I could not forgive myself…or Will."

brElizabeth was as patient as possible.

br"How can it be unbecoming for a young wife to stand by her husband? I came back safe and sound and unchanged last year and I fear not that transpiring this time."

brThe Governor was not changed in countenance by these words.

br"But you're wrong, Elizabeth. You had changed. You had changed into a woman capable of her own decisions and I must respect that though I don't like it."

brHe kissed her on the cheek, smiled and nodded at Will to take of his baby. He walked down the gangplank and undid the final rope tied to the dock, setting the ship loose. 

pbrJack Sparrow, er…Captain Jack Sparrow looked at a far port through his telescope.

br"Couldn't we take at least a closer look? I haven't stepped foot on Port Royal in such a long time," asked Gibbs. 

br"No, but I have and they tried to give me such a lovely send-off last time that I felt it would be bad manners to return."

br"What does that mean?" asked John.

br"Jack had to rescue himself from his own hanging. He single-handedly fought off thirty British guards and jumped off a perilous cliff to meet this ship."

br"Really?" asked the cabin boy.

br"Yes, single-handed with the help of a young blacksmith and his bonny lass. Go scrub below deck!"

brJohn ran to perform his duty, leaving the two adults alone again.

br"Might we at least see Will again?"

br"If Norrington sees my head ever again, he'll have it in a noose, savvy? His ships did give chase for two solid days before returning to port."

br"It was a shame to miss the wedding though."

br"We'll see them again, but it will be on the high seas, not their home."

brGibbs looked unbelieving.

br"He's a pirate and she's as close as can be. Domesticated bliss is not for them, the sea is."

pbrThe Dauntless sailed east through the blue-green waters without a care and was speeding past Tortuga. There were quite a few mourning her passing, bur not Will. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones so he climbed up the mast and looked out to see. Directly ahead, obscured by large rocks was a large pirate ship. 

br"Pirates!" he screamed below and used a rope to get down quickly.

p  brThe Black Pearl was dead in the water. The crew had been ordered to stay below deck until further orders. Jack and Anamaria were in the front of the ship, looking out but trying to be as flat as possible so the ship would be presumed abandoned. 

br"That our ship?" she asked. He took the telescope from her and hissed, "Not that one!" She took it back from him, looking harder and said, "That's Port Royal's ship. That's the Dauntless, that is."

pbrThe Dauntless was half prepared when the first cannonball hit. 

br"Fire!" called Commodore and they launched their round. It caught the other ship off guard, but the pirate's first cannon ball had landed right where it needed to: right at sea level, leaving a gaping hole. It would only take one or two more for the ship to be a loss.

pbrJack jumped up and turned to Anamaria.

br"Ready the men!" 

brShe nodded and ran for the hold. Jack aimed with his gun, but the other pirate ship was too far away and the wind currents wouldn't allow The Black Pearl to come any closer. They would have to depend on the cannons to save the Dauntless. 

pbrNorrington's man, Knightley, turned the steering hard to the left, but the winds wouldn't have it. They continued to push the Dauntless closer and closer to the enemy.

br"Tie up the sails, men! Tie the sails!" Norrington cried on deck. He allowed Will to monitor the action below deck and Elizabeth scanned the other ship, looking for a weakness. The pirates were close enough to yell uncouth things at Commodore's men and aim their guns. The messenger from Port Francis, Rookwood, was of no use whatsoever. He just sat against the mast, curled into a little ball and cradling his pistol. Then a ten pound cannon ball slammed through the enemy's deck. Action completely stopped for fifteen seconds as both sides tried to figure out where it had come from. Elizabeth happily recognized the mast and flag which was all there could be seen of the other ship. She ran for the interior of the ship. Norrington saw her speed and yelled, "Elizabeth?"

pbrElizabeth didn't hear him as she ran to find Will. He suggested a trajectory to the soldier by the cannon and saw Elizabeth, smiling.

br"Where did that ten-pound come from?"

br"The Black Pearl."

brWill's smile soon matched hers. They couldn't lose, but they couldn't allow the men to become cocky or Commodore to know that the one pirate that had gotten away was close by.

br"Tell no one," said Will to his wife and she nodded. Then she ran back up to the deck.

pbrThe battle was going well from the Black Pearl's direction, but Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't going to take any chances that the Dauntless would be sunk. If anyone was going to sink the ship, it would be Jack himself later.

br"Load a harpoon," he instructed Mr. Gibbs.

br"A harpoon?" asked Gibbs, but then he saw the look on Jack's face. There would be no argument. Jack watched silently as Gibbs did so and told him to aim it at the other pirates. The harpoon was fired and landed with a thunk and a clang on the deck. Then it quickly tangled with odds and ends. John was out of things to do at the moment which was fine with Jack.

br"I want the anchor dropped. Here," explained Jack, "and someone to start towing in the harpoon."

pbrCommodore shook his head. He didn't understand what was happening with the other ship, but at least it got them off their back. He also wasn't sure if it was the Dauntless or the other ship helping them, but the pirate's mast fell. Was that a figment of his imagination or was the other ship being pulled away from them? Then Elizabeth screamed.

pbrWill recognized the scream and ran for the deck. He got to her steps before Norrington. 

br"What is it?" he asked her and put his arms around her. She pointed at the retreating ship with horror in her eyes.

br"That can't be."

pbrThe crew of the Black Pearl pulled the chain, dragging the other ship closer and closer until Jack could see the other crew closely.

br"Let her go, boys! Let her go."

br"Why? We almost have her."

br"They almost have us. We've got our treasure waiting for us in Port Francis, savvy?" Anamaria nodded and the crew halted one by one. 

pbr"What is it?" asked Commodore Norrington.

br"It's the former crew of The Black Pearl," explained Will, holding Elizabeth tighter.

br"But they were sent to England for official punishment."

br"It appears they never made it," said Elizabeth, still shaken.

br"Then they are the pirates to watch out for," said Norrington.

br"I wouldn't be so sure," said Will, "There is the matter of the other ship."

br"That could have been just a coincidence."

br"I don't feel it was. We'll be seeing both ships again."

pbrJack had gone back to his captain's quarters after having recognized many of his old crew mates gazing longingly at his ship. The silence did not last long.

br"Are we still continuing with it?"

br"With what?" asked Jack, playing stupid with Anamaria.

br"The plan, the Dauntless is obviously going to protect the treasure. Do you expect to sink it?"

br"Of course, we found out all its major flaws today and I have to say those Port Royal chaps aren't the brightest in the bunch." He was very close to her now, but she didn't back off.

br"I have a bad feeling about all of this," she said, wringing her hands without realizing it.

br"Don't…worry," he tried to say but he had grabbed her hands to stop her wringing and there was something there. Seconds passed and they started to kiss. Who started it? Neither one could say nor for how long it lasted, but it did end.

brThen they just looked at each other, finally out of words. Anamaria left his quarters and he was left there puzzled.


	2. Rookwood's Slip

I forgot to mention that familiar characters are owned by Disney, unfamiliar are mine and some are God's because they're real people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skeleton pirates kept coming and coming. Elizabeth couldn't fight them off by herself and then there was the monkey, screeching and screeching. It was horrible with bits of fur attached to rotting bones. There was no place to hide on ship and Barbossa, the captain, almost had his mitts on her. She screamed and screamed until her surroundings began to disappear.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wake up!" cried Will in a plaintive voice, shaking her.

"Will," she said so relieved and hugged him tightly. Then she felt nauseous. She reached for the chamber pot and retched which worried her husband even worse.

"Was it the pirates again?" She nodded and readjusted her hair.

"They were chasing me again. Them and that little monkey of theirs, Jack.'

"Those pirates better enjoy what's left of their freedom. We'll resupply in Port Francis and then when they come for the treasure, we'll sink them."

"They're still pirates up to their old games. After being cursed and rescued, why go back?"

"There she is! She may not look like much, but inside, there's treasure to be had."

Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria looked at the English ship and shrugged.

"Shall we strike now before the Dauntless arrives?"

"No. I want to get closer."

"No, I want to get closer, he said. Those clouds don't look ripe to me, he said. The rain can't last that much longer, he said. Oh, Bugger that man!" complained Anamaria, who had control of the wheel, but not an inch of dryness anywhere on her and the rain seemed in no mood to let up. 

"Is there anything I can do?" asked John.

"Strangle Jack Sparrow?"

"Uh, I can't do that."

"Then go away."

"I could take the wheel."

"Go away!"

The Dauntless docked outside Port Francis and the crew was eager to get off and into a dry tavern or such. 

"Governor Grant will want to meet the Turners as well, I'm sure," said Rookwood, over his shoulder when he should have been watching his two left feet. The rain had made everything slippery especially the gangplank and Rookwood stepped right into a bad spot. He started to fall and Norrington reached for him, but Rookwood was slippery as well and Commodore was only just able to catch hold of his right arm. The fabric tore and buttons snapped, letting Norrington see the entire arm clearly. He used all his strength to pull Rookwood up, but when he was secure on the gangplank, Commodore hadn't let go of his right arm.

"How do you explain this?" demanded Norrington, exposing the branded "P."

"The Governor is very forgiving. Grant knows all about the acts of piracy that I've committed in the past, but I have no more dealings with those pirates, loathsome creatures. I serve only Port Francis."

"Where is Port Francis' Commodore?" asked Will.

Norrington let Rookwood go and both men smoothed out their garments.

"He was murdered shortly after they found the treasure," explained Commodore.

 "You felt this wasn't pertinent information to share. Why?" asked Elizabeth, annoyed.

"Because of the leak," guessed Will.

"Well, look at that. Mr. Turner is developing brains to go with his rashness. There is a leak here. Whoever killed Commodore Marley is probably also the one to inform the pirates of the find. We have to find that person before someone else is murdered and that is why I agreed to Governor Swann's request."

"So, let's go eat," said Rookwood, rubbing his hands together.

As it was at Port Royal, the Governor's house was easily identified because it was the largest. The doorman let them in and escorted them to the dining room where Grant and his wife were already seated. Grant motioned for Elizabeth to sit to his left, but she had her husband sit there instead.

"Welcome! My name is Thomas Grant and this is my lovely wife, Luisa."

"Hola," she said, shyly.

The servants laid out the food and everyone started to help themselves. 

"I don't recall. What was your name?" the Governor asked William.

"William Turner."

Grant perked up at this and looked at Elizabeth.

"Then you're Elizabeth Turner?"

"Yes, I am," she said without looking at him.

"Then you must have some tales to tell. Perhaps you regale us with The Black…The Black Curse, was it?"

"Pearl," corrected Will.

"But you wouldn't mind staying, would you?"

Norrington looked annoyed and even Will was about to deny his request, but Elizabeth replied, "As long as no one is kept too late."

"How fun, I love to hear about pirates," said Grant, smiling, which infuriated his wife.

"Ite maledicti en ignum eternum!" she shouted and stormed upstairs. Grant listened until he heard the door slam. Then he turned to his guests.

"I believe Luisa has been talking to those she shouldn't have. She had unsavory connections before we met, but I thought that would change."

He played with his wedding band, clearly distraught.

"On that tragic day that we lost Marley, I was indisposed so Luisa went in my place. She has acted suspicious ever since." 

The Turners, Norrington and Rookwood exited over an hour later and were brimming with things to tell, but the three from Port Royal waited until close to their quarters before spilling it.

"I dislike the Governor," said Elizabeth, abruptly. 

"I felt that he was quite dignified and proper," said Norrington.

"Perhaps that accounts for my distaste. Still, there was an air of familiarity about him that wasn't pleasant."

"He has his wife to worry over."

Their gentle conversation was escalating into a row. 

"Could it be possible that he was seeing someone else and she knew?"

"Stop!" said William, "That is enough for one night. There'll be a fresh start in the morning."

Elizabeth slept little with nightmares plaguing the rest. Finally, sunlight flickered in and she gave it up to sit in a wicker chair near the window. Will woke wearily after that.

"Today, I wish you to tell them that I was taken ill and couldn't accompany you."

"That's not too far off," said Will, remarking at her recent behavior, "but what do you plan to be doing?"

"I'd like to take in a sight and perhaps call on an old friend," she said, looking out the window.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Norrington, downstairs eating breakfast.

"She's not well today," replied Will, "She's resting."

"As she should, the whole inn was woken up as was the ship the night before. If it's not improper for my asking, do these night terrors strike often?"

"She slept soundly before the last two nights," said Will, firmly and Norrington felt uncomfortable.

"Wilson is taking us to the crew of the H.M.S. Charles today," he said, changing the subject.

Elizabeth watched them leave from the window and then stole away to the docks.

Gibbs looked through the telescope and watched intently. Then he took it away from his face quickly and furrowed his brow. He looked through the telescope again and set it down again. He rubbed his whiskered face and shook his flask. It was nearly full.

 "I must have drank too much seawater."

Rookwood led Will and Norrington to a mid-sized British ship with not so busy sailors about. They were all on deck. They were waiting.

"Well, as Governor Grant said, this will be very short," said Rookwood who seemed apologetic. 

"We're not talking," said the largest of the men.

"Perhaps longer," added Rookwood.

Norrington turned to William.

"Follow my lead on this. I've had far more experience in this area than you have. I don't want you to do something without thinking that jeopardizes this entire operation. Is that clear?"

"Yes," said Will with his hands behind his back.

Norrington faced the men and drew himself up to his full height, trying to look as important as possible.

"Retell exactly what happened the day in which Commodore Marley was murdered."

"No," said a man who had at least a dozen scars.

"No?" asked Norrington.

"We don't tell others our business," said the scarred man, "Now I'll be leaving for errands in town."

He left despite Norrington wanting all witnesses to stay on ship. Will took that opportune moment to look over the ship.

"Surely, you don't all feel this way?"

"We haven't told a soul what happened and you're not to be the first."

"You're soldiers of the British army!" cried Norrington, getting annoyed.

"Of the moment, that is true, but it wasn't always," said the large man, walking his fingers up and down the mast. 

"Have you no respect for the crown which you serve?"

"The crown is thousands of kilometers away and what he don't know, can't harm him."

A dagger flew into the mast that the man was leaning against.

"What you can't see or don't utter, may hurt you," said Will.

"Him, we like. We'll only speak with the younger one."

Huge thanks to Elralia, my first reviewer ever, since this is only my second story. Feel free to ask and criticize anything. The Loss of Time and Place is story one of two with hints of two encased in this one.


	3. What gold?

I own Rookwood and Luisa, a couple others, but that's it. Please review and critique and put suggestions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth rowed close to the ship and climbed up. She expected Jack to be more careful than that. She was in the process of climbing over the ship wall when an unfamiliar voice cried, "Halt!" She dropped down with a thunk, swallowing a bit of nausea. Then she realized that he was around five years younger than her and calmly said, "Parlez." 

"What is that?"

"You are the worst pirate that I have ever seen."

This angered John greatly.

"I'm taking you straight to the captain." 

"Finally," she said softly.

He took out his sword and led through the ship to the captain's quarters.

Anamaria entered the captain's quarters and slammed the door. 

"You've been avoiding my presence!" she accused him.

Jack grumbled and sat up in bed.

"Who needs sleep? The captain certainly doesn't, woken up during a nap."

"Well?" asked Anamaria. 

"Yes, I have," admitted Jack.

"Why?"

 "Your attitude has been less than courteous of late, more than usual, that is."

Anamaria was about to protest, but his point was valid.

"I was fearful for it to happen again."

"Than I shall give you my word that it will not happen again."

She processed this.

"Yes, that should work," she said, finally and held out her hand for him to shake. He did, but it was a long handshake. They looked at each other and Jack gently grasped her shoulder. He leaned ever so closer to her until their lips were only an inch apart.

 Then the door opened to reveal John. Elizabeth was trailing slightly behind. Anamaria broke from him hastily and seemed to flee.

"Captain," said the cabin boy.

"How many times…?" started Jack, quite upset at things, before seeing Elizabeth, "Miss Elizabeth!"

"Mrs. Turner," she corrected.

"You haven't done anything to our Will, have you?"

"No, he's in port as well. The Governor has this notion that pirates are after this new-found gold."

"Well, that sounds very interesting, but what does that have to do with the Black Pearl?"

"I think you could be of some help," said Elizabeth, determined.

Norrington had a sour expression as he walked down the gangplank onto the dock.

"We don't wish to speak ill of others especially Luisa, but we saw it all," said the large man.

The rest of the men wore saddened, worn looks and eyes were downcast.

"After the treasure was stored away, Luisa had gone below deck and we had no cause to follow her. In fact, we had cause not to."

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Luisa and Marley knew of each other, uh…intimately," he said, in a halting, embarrassed manner.

"Oh," said Will, getting it.

"She came back several hours later with blood on her hands and wouldn't speak a word. There was no question that she was responsible, but we wanted no part in more bloodshed."

"If she has killed over the treasure before, then there's little doubt that she won't in the future. At the very least, she must be watched."

"Do what you will, but do not interfere in our affairs. They are ours alone."

It was an unmistakable threat. Then there was the sound of pistols where Will had last spotted Norrington.

"What is the importance of this gold? Why is it worth killing over?" asked Elizabeth in the good dining room. She had already recounted everything she knew. Jack had only allowed himself, Elizabeth, Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria to be present.

"The gold is almost not as important as the man who stole it from the Spanish," half-explained Jack.

"Who was that?"

"Francis Drake, it was the only cargo that he ever lost in his career. His last plunder before being sent to Davy Jones locker in a lead coffin."

"Spanish gold that was plundered more than fifty years ago and it was just lying on the bottom of the sea in wait for someone to find it?"

"Covered by a hurricane only to be unearthed by an earthquake, the point is that it's there and I intend to take it."

"How did you come by this information?"

"A fellow pirate who I had not seen in quite some time knew of it."

"An original crew member of the Black Pearl?"

"Then you saw them as well on the Dauntless? Many people have worked aboard this ship and not all of them wound up cursed."

"Your answer avoids my question, Jack."

"I believe I've helped as well as I could, savvy?" said Jack, and stood, "The deck seems much more inviting right now."

He went for the door, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"People are going to die and it will be on your head."

"Pirate," he remarked, getting around her and through the doorway.

"There could be civilian casualities."

Jack's pace slowed and Elizabeth knew she had made her mark.

"There's a body on the ground!" yelled a man as they reached the scene. Will looked frantically for Norrington and hoped he was still living. He had almost reached the body when there was a commotion to his left. Large crate boxes fell and so did Norrington along with Luisa. He had her wrist grabbed tightly with one hand and carried a still slightly smoking pistol. Her face was passive and unreadable. Will now saw that the body on the ground was actually the scarred man. 

"What is this?" asked Rookwood, running over.

"I believe this woman tried to shoot me. I wasn't witness to the act, but turned when I heard the shots. Then I found this man dead. He bravely gave his life for mine. She should be locked up right away."

"Fetch the jail-keeper!" cried Rookwood.

Elizabeth was clutching the side of the ship and wasn't unnoticed. 

"She didn't seem so green on our last voyage," commented Jack. 

"She also wasn't married or with child then either," added Anamaria.

Jack was taken aback by her second statement.

"Are you certain?" asked the older pirate.

"Not as certain as the tides, but she has all the signs for it."

Jack had a thoughtful look on his face.

The jail-keeper came running with the proper shackles, but as Rookwood had his hands poised to take them, the jail-keeper announced, "Governor Grant was needed at a disturbance at another dock. He sent word for Commodore Norrington and Mr. Turner, especially, to come as quick as they could."

The two of them exchanged perplexed glances and quickly followed an aide.

"Give me the gold or I kill the lass!" said Jack with an arm around Elizabeth and a gun aimed at her head.

"Do what he says!" she screamed.

"It would be a shame to lose her and her child!"

A look of shock came over Elizabeth's face and she saw Will by the Governor. She hadn't wanted him to find out like this.

William stood, tried to stand. This was all a bit much and he was glad when Norrington clasped a hand on his shoulder. The Governor was utterly calm.

"Will you repeat your demand?" he asked. 

"It follows as such: All the Spanish gold be delivered to my ship or I kill the girl, savvy?" asked Jack.

"Quite," said Grant. All eyes watched to see what his next move would be.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to negotiate with pirates. That treasure is too valuable to let slip into hands the like of yours."

"What?" asked Jack, not believing what he just heard.

"I will be very sorry for Governor Swann's loss, but I'm sure that he will realize that his daughter died a noble death for the betterment of England."

Norrington clasped Will's shoulder tighter and Jack's pistol seemed to waver slightly. The crowd was in hushed silence.

"Go on!" goaded the Governor. Jack cocked his pistol. Will felt faint. It was too much to process at one time. The governor watched Jack intently.

"Your drawing out of the deed only serves to waste everyone's time," he admonished Jack. 

Norrington held Will tightly so he couldn't do anything. Elizabeth looked genuinely frightened by now. Jack straightened his pistol's aim and fired. 


	4. Blue Velvet

And the evil cliffhanger is ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your drawing out of the deed only serves to waste everyone's time," the Governor admonished Jack. Norrington held Will tightly so he couldn't do anything. Elizabeth looked genuinely frightened by now. Jack straightened his pistol's aim and fired. It made a dry clicking sound and nothing more. He had removed all the cartridges. Jack dropped it to the ground and released Elizabeth. She ran to Will and they embraced. The governor motioned toward Jack and two men came forward with shackles. Jack sighed and held out his wrists. Will and Elizabeth came as close as they could to support their friend as his wrists and ankles were clasped in irons.

"Will, such a pleasure to see you again and under such excellent circumstances. You wouldn't happen to have a drink on you?" asked Jack.

Will shook his head, but smiled at Jack acting his normal self. 

"Nothing further to see here. Move along, citizens," cried Rookwood near the fringe, wanting the crowd to disperse. Grant motioned for the shackle men to leave.

"I suppose drinking is one of your family's main traits. Is it not, Jacques de Bourbon-Conde?" asked the Governor, softly so that only Jack, Will and Elizabeth could hear. 

Jack grew pale and quiet. The Governor smiled at the sight and ordered, "Take him away!" 

They led Jack to the jail with Will, Elizabeth and Norrington followed. The jail-keeper locked in him as Norrington turned to Grant.

"I believe that we are entitled to interrogate the prisoner alone."

Grant thought this over and nodded, "I'll return in ten minutes."

Norrington agreed to this and the Governor and his men left. Norrington made sure that they were out of earshot before his next words.

"I'll expect a full report later."

His actions baffled the other three.

"Where are you going?"

"There are some recent facts that have come to my attention," he said, curtly, and took his leave.

They watched silently, each wondering what was causing Norrington's odd behavior, but Will and Elizabeth saw a change in their other old friend. Jack was thoughtful and subdued which made sense if it were anyone else behind bars, but not the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

 "What is it?" asked Will.

"He knew my real name."

"Jacques de Bourbon-Conde? That is your real name?"

"Yes," and he motioned with his hand and mouth for them to be quiet about it, "but I've only told three people in the Caribbean."

"Who? They must be related to the leak."

"No, that's not possible."

"Why?"

"I told Captain Hyde first."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Dead for thirteen years." 

"Who's the second?"

"Barbossa and I believe he's dead also."

"Yes, he is very, very dead."

 "What about the third person? Would he tell?"

"I trusted him completely. He wouldn't tell a soul, that was Bootstrap's way."

Will nodded at the mention of his father.

"Should we be worried?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why?"

"All your confidants end up severed off the mortal coil."

"My mama still breathes…as far as I know." 

"Nothing further to add to help your case or ours?"

"No, but I dislike the Governor. He's not a very good sport and he reminds me of someone I grew to hate."

"Which one?"

"Aye, that's the rub. That's the part that escapes me, but I had forgotten another that I told: Mr. Gibbs."

Rookwood escorted them out of the jail and then the Governor turned to the jail-keeper, "Give Mr. Sparrow thirty lashes."

The jail keeper smiled and went to retrieve his favorite whip.

"I heard tell that you were forgiving to pirates," said Jack.

"Some pirates I forgive and some I will never forgive," said Grant, his tone becoming icy. He gave Jack a hard stare and quickly left as the jail keeper returned. Jack looked at the jail keeper, caressing his whip like a pet.

"That's a big whip, mate. What do you plan on doing with it?"

The keeper only smiled wider, revealing his absentee teeth and said, "Shuck your shirt if you plan on keeping it intact."

Anamaria looked at the shore with a forlorn look. Mr. Gibbs spotted her.

"He'll turn out. He always does," he reassured her. She nodded and said, "I know."

Gibbs studied her, frowning, "Ye best be getting over yourself and admitting what's actually in your heart."

He left her alone then.

"What are you thinking?" Will asked his wife.

"My father has spoken of the French Bourbons, that they were trouble for England."

"Why? Is he representative of all his kin?"

Elizabeth made a face.

"One Jack is more than enough."

"Who's Mirielle?" asked Luisa in the cell next to Jack's, noticing the tattoo on his chest, "Some lass you loved and left behind at some port?"

"Something like that, senora," replied Jack and she decided not to press the issue. He had scars all over his chest and arms as well as a brand and two tattoos. She knew better than to look, but the little heart on his chest had attracted his attention. Then someone entered the jail. Rookwood carried a velvet suit down the stairs and opened the cell door a crack to hand it to Jack. Jack wasn't having it.

"You come for my opinion? The black looks nice but I feel blue would better compliment your eyes."

Rookwood narrowed his eyes.

"The suit is for you. The Governor requests you wear it to dinner."

"It seems a tad dressy for this situation, don't you think?"

Rookwood was getting quite annoyed.

"You are to have dinner with the Governor."

Jack looked things over.

"I prefer to pick my own wardrobe."

"Of course, you may wear this or a noose."

"Well, when put that way, perhaps velvet can suit me."

"The Governor told me you could be managed."

Jack took the suit roughly and put on the white undershirt. Luisa noticed that the fabric stuck to his back so that the red shone through. It was only visible a moment before he put on the coat and she had to look away as he changed his pants. Jack bent to get his belt.

"Such weapons for polite company? I must insist that they are left behind in this place."

Jack grudgingly left it and followed Rookwood out, but not before Luisa looked at him and said, "Cuidado!"

"Where is Norrington presently?" asked Will to Gillette when they reached the boat, er…ship.

"He's not with you?"

"No."

"He's not checked in since this morning," said Gillette, "and the H.M.S. Charles appears to be preparing for battle."

Will and Elizabeth could see for themselves that men were readying the cannons.

"Then we must protect it, with or without Norrington," said Will. The men nodded and continued their work. Elizabeth already knew what her husband was going to ask.

"Surely, the Black Pearl won't make a play for it without Jack. I'll ask for their assistance."

She started off, but Will called, "Elizabeth" and she stopped to acknowledge him.

"Be careful," he said and she knew that he meant for the baby as well as her. She smiled. 

Norrington snuck past the jail-keeper who was asleep in his chair, but still clutching the used whip in one hand. The jail was filthy and the light was patchy, but he strived to be on top of any situation. He crept until he reached Luisa's cell. She eyed him suspiciously and he put a finger to his lips. 

"I want you to tell me what happened that day," he told her. 

"What? You haven't heard the rumours? We found the treasure, loaded it into hold and I killed Phillipp Marley in cold blood. Then I acted as if I only found him and it was all a master plan to kill my husband."

"A true Commodore of the British Navy neither takes idle gossip as fact nor tall tales as true. Now tell me what really happened, starting with the finding of the gold."

"Dios mio," she said, softly. She studied his face and could find no dishonestly so she acquiesced.

"Rookwood found it. He seemed to know exactly where to look."

"Rookwood was there?"

"Yes, I was," said Rookwood from behind Norrington.

Jack had been led to a large dining room where the doors had been locked behind him. It was just him and Governor Grant in a cavernous room. 

"Please sit down, _Captain Sparrow," he said with a chair pulled out that was close to him. Jack reluctantly obeyed._

"Now eat," he ordered.

"How about you taste first and then the plates are switched when you look away? Savvy?"

"I have no interest in poisoning you, Sparrow. I have a fascination with pirates. Every since I was small, I tried to learn all I could about them. Tell me all you know. Tell me about your sea-faring career."

"It is a strange request, but I suppose I'll oblige it."

Elizabeth made her way to Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria saw her and came for the impromptu meeting.

"The H.M.S. Charles is preparing for battle, but it would easier with your men."

"No," said Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria.

"Why is that your choice?"

"I spied earlier through the scope that the H.M.S. Charles has a large hole above the water line in the hull. The treasure will be found wanting."

"That's all the more reason for you to be needed. Their blood will be hot for gold or at least crimson."

"I have too many lost souls on my head already without adding to the tally. The answer is no," said Mr. Gibbs.

"Please stay though. The battle is not for you either especially in your condition," said Anamaria. Mr. Gibbs nodded as well, but Elizabeth shook hers.

"Will's battles are my own. I'll not leave him alone."

"Hopefully the next time we meet will be under better terms," said Anamaria and an annoyed Elizabeth left.

"The governor has ordered Luisa to be punished for her crimes tonight so there is no chance of her jeopardizing the treasure's safety. You should never trust a woman especially a pirate as her father was before her"

Norrington nodded and allowed Rookwood to unlock Luisa's cell door. As soon as the door was open, Norrington cold cocked Rookwood. The chubby rascal went down and Norrington smacked him against the wall, holding him there.

"You neglected to your being on board that day because you knew where the treasure was prior to the trip. You insinuated to the crew that Luisa was having a liaison with Marley and then made sure that Luisa would discover the body. Later, you came too quickly and from the wrong way to my aid after being shot at. You wanted Luisa locked up. Why? Does she know too much?"

Rookwood screwed up his face and glared angrily at Norrington.

"Did you actually believe you could fool me? I've had the wool thrown over my eyes by the best and this is not of that skill."

"I am one of the best pirates ever," cried Rookwood.

"No. Jack Sparrow is a pirate. You are a merely a mangy cur."

That was too much for Rookwood. He went for his concealed pistol without Norrington noticing, but Luisa did. She ran and knocked the Commodore down, but not before Rookwood was able to get off a shot and get away. Norrington yelped in pain and Luisa carefully rolled him over. His right side was bloody, but it was both sides so the bullet had passed through. Luisa began taking off his coat and shirt. In any other situation, Norrington would have stopped her immediately, but he was in too much pain to care. The bullet had hit his right side below his lungs. She ripped her outer skirt off and tied it around him, putting pressure on the wounds. Then he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you, Majcarter101 and Miss Maru for the encouragement. Hope this one was worth it.


	5. A Revealing Swordfight

Disney Lawyers: I don't make money. You don't sue. We're good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cannons fired on both sides, but the Charles seemed to be winning. Will wondered where Rookwood and the Governor was. Then they sent over a twelve pounder and that seemed to do it. The crunching of wood was followed by a great splash as the pirate boat began to break apart.

"Prepare the long boats for the survivors!" cried the large man.

When he came to, Norrington was in his rented room with a doctor. His chest hurt, but he tried to lift himself anyway. The doctor stopped him. Luisa had put on one of his shirts and coats as best she could and was near the door.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"They slandered my name. If anyone should slander it, it shall be me. Rest, I saved your life twice today and I don't intend to do it again," said Luisa and she looked towards the doctor, "Watch over him, por favor."

"Si," said the doctor and she was on her way.

The pirate prisoners were forced onto ship and made into a straight line. The crews of the Charles and the Dauntless gathered around them.

"My dirty pirate brethren," said the large man, "it is time…to rejoin you."

Everyone suddenly turned on the Dauntless crew with guns and knives.

"Put your hands behind your head and slow-like, mind you," cried the large man.

"Why? Why should we comply?" asked Gillette.

There was a hand signal, followed by cannon fire and the Dauntless with a hole ripped in her side. Everyone complied. Will was still able to give Elizabeth a reassuring squeeze, but she had a plan. She turned to nearest former denizen of the Black Pearl.

"There are a few missing from your number."

"Some were lost in the cursed battle while others gave up our way of life." 

"How did you escape from the ship?" asked Elizabeth.

"Aye, we have the Governor to thank for that. He rescued us in exchange for information. He was quite brassed off when he found out."

"When he found out what?"

"When he found out that his father had been murdered."

"Who was his father?"

"That was when I was told of the treasure of Port Francis which should be all up to speed," finished Jack, although it was about as reliable a telling as a tabloid.

"Ah," said the Governor, "I noticed with keen interest how you twisted certain truths."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"I have planned this moment for over a year. We have already met you see. I saw my father off on his first voyage on the Black Pearl," said the man. He took off his hat and wig, leaning in close to Jack. His wig was black, but his real hair was a reddish brown as were his eyes. "Recognize me, Jacques?" he asked as a flicker of recognition went across the captain's face. 

"Duncan Barbossa," said Jack, "Our first cabin boy."

"Couldn't keep my father's name once he was a well-known pirate," explained James. 

"No, certainly not."

"That doesn't mean that I disowned him completely. I kept close ties with pirates and once I was made Governor, after the first unfortunately died despite my attempts to save him from that shark, I sacked all those employed by His Majesty. I employed only pirates for a moment just as this. Tonight the treasure will be made entirely mine and I will kill the famous Jack Sparrow, just as he did my father."

Duncan got up from his seat and retrieved two swords from a sideboard. He offered one to Jack.

"Based on previous conditions, the match appears slanted."

"It is," said the Governor, smiling.

Jack had no choice. He stood up and took the sword. They danced slightly, waiting for the first move. Then Duncan tried for a thrust that was quickly blocked by Jack. The match had begun.

"They sank the Dauntless!" cried Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs just stared in disbelief.

"What are they playing at here?"

The Black Pearl loomed above Luisa and it was her only hope. She made her way up the gangplank only to be stopped by John.

"Halt! What is your business here?"

"The welfare of captain and ship," said Luisa and shoved him aside.

"Jack should be safely in a cell until the morrow when our plan is hatched," said Mr. Gibbs, coming to John's aid.

"By morn, Captain Sparrow may already be a corpse."

"What mean you by this?" asked Anamaria, upset.

"The Governor is not who you think. He is the son of Barbossa."

"Barbossa?" asked Gibbs, confused.

She nodded.

"He plans to kill Sparrow and sink this very ship with the combined forces of the former crew and the crew of the H.M.S. Charles. You must sink the Charles."

"That is the one thing we cannot do," said Mr. Gibbs.

"The Turners are aboard that ship," clarified Anamaria.

"Then they will be dead, too, unless we fight," said Luisa, firmly.

"Ready the men," ordered Mr. Gibbs to John.

"What is the son capable of?" asked Anamaria to Luisa.

"Your captain received thirty lashes, at his command, mere hours ago."

Luisa didn't have time to finish her statement before Anamaria was already gone.

The crew of the Dauntless lay face down on the deck with their hands tied behind their backs, Elizabeth included. She watched with her limited vision as a pirate approached Will.

"You there, you seem to be the leader," remarked the dark-skinned pirate, "Come with me!" 

He was dragged to his feet and she couldn't see him anymore. Elizabeth felt the ring and the scar they shared, trying to reassure herself that that wouldn't be the last she saw of her husband.

Jack and Duncan struck and blocked and struck and blocked again. It was repetitious so Jack jumped onto the dining table. Duncan followed. They sidestepped the food well until Jack stepped onto a serving platter and briefly lost his balance. Duncan took the opportunity to swing and Jack had to quickly duck. Then he slipped off the table and James flipped in front of him. Jack kicked at the younger man so he fell, but Duncan still blocked the following sword move and followed it with a deliberate cut to the older man's left leg. The cut clothing revealed a place that had been scarred over before. Jack let out a short howl of pain before controlling himself again.

"So, that's true as well," remarked Duncan. Jack didn't like Duncan's tone one bit, he had done his research. He flew at Duncan with such a rage that could be akin only to a mother bear. They fought a long time, gathering nicks, cuts and torn clothes, but while Duncan was tiring, it was not as much as Sparrow though Jack was trying hard not to show it. The place on his leg was bothering him again as well as his beaten back. Duncan struck again and this time, it was too quick to block so he had to move out of position. He turned and was going to follow through, swinging his sword, but Duncan saw his opportune moment. He changed the position of his attack and brought the blunt side of the weapon down hard on Jack's injured back. Jack fell on all fours. He grit his teeth, but pain flashed on his face. He tried to get up, but the steel of Duncan's blade bit at his neck. Duncan kept it there and walked around the great sea captain.

"The great Captain Jack Sparrow is beaten. I'll take the utmost pleasure in killing you now."

"Wouldn't want anything less now, would we?"

"Not only will you be destroyed, but your ship will follow as well."

"Not the Pearl," said Jack, the fire returning.

"From tip to stern, I'll watch her burn," said Duncan, pleased.

Hatred emanated from Jack.

Mr. Gibbs drowned his flask while the crew of the Black Pearl waited outside in the dark. They would have to move soon.

The large man eyed Elizabeth with a mischevious glee.

"What a pretty thing. Such a long time since I've seen a thing so fair and felt her flesh."

Elizabeth furrowed her face. She would defend herself by any means necessary. He was running his fingers along her ankles. She tried kicking backwards, but he just caught her leg and then rolled her over.

"Feisty, that's even more to my liking. I believe she's coming below deck with me."

He pulled her, but then there was the sound of a gunshot and the large man fell.

"No one harms Elizabeth or the crew of the Dauntless," ordered Mr. Gibbs.

"By whose command?" asked one of the former Black Pearl pirates.

"Joshamee Gibbs, of the real Black Pearl."

"Except that we outnumber the Black Pearl's crew."

"You'd be forgetting you're taking orders from a Barbossa," reminded Luisa, "They never tell complete truths and fail at their plans."

"And what would you know of it?"

"He's my husband," she replied, bitterly, "I overheard his plans one night and he saw fit to have me ruined. His comforting words are nothing but lies. He keeps the treasure all to himself and will kill anyone in his way."

"You are the one that speaks falsely! Once the Pearl is only lumber on the sea bottom, the treasure is shared by all."

"He had no intention of ever doing that. Instead, he has cannons, from the fort, fixed on this ship. Once Sparrow and his ship are taken care of, then this ship will be sunk as well."

"That's madness. No ship would be left to carry the treasure."

"There is a merchant ship on the other side of the island. Once the sun rises, the men will load the treasure onto it, unknowingly. The treasure will be disguised in wooden cargo boxes which lie in wait under the Governor's house."

"I still don't trust her. She's a female," said a pirate.

"There is only one way to find out. Go to the Governor's house."

"Very well, I say. Let us sate their curiosity and prove them wrong." 

The others grumbled their consent.    

"That's what I like to see," said Duncan, studying Jack's face, "No one will stop what I've put in motion…and certainly not your friends."

He turned to face Will who was trying to sneak up on him.

"Come to save your friend? You will no doubt meet the same fate."

"Will, my boy catch!" said Jack, throwing his sword. Will caught it easily and swung it in a circle.

"Do you fear a fair fight?" asked Will.

"No, I'll welcome it," said the Governor and he came toward Will, "Bootstrap's spitting image from head to toe."

"Yes and your father sent him down to Davy Jones' locker."

They regarded one another and then Will made the first move.

Duncan blocked and said, "As first mate to Captain Hyde, your father should have been given the ship when the captain died. It's curious how that didn't occur."

Will attacked harder, striking and hitting so that Duncan was losing. Duncan went for his pistol, but Will wasn't going to be fooled by that again. He lightly touched the sword to Duncan's wrist so that Duncan couldn't move an inch without cutting himself.

"I don't like your insinuation about Jack's allegiances." 

Then they heard the sound of a door scraping. They both turned to see Rookwood trying to open the door that Will had broken open. It finally fell of its own accord.

"Master Duncan, things have gone ill!" he said, running towards them.

"Where is Luisa?"

"She has escaped."

"What about the pirates?"

"They are headed here presently with weapons."

Duncan relaxed his blade, as did Will, so he quickly went for his piece.

"Bravo," said Duncan, coldly, and shot Rookwood dead.

"Now, I tire of our game, fun as it has been," said Duncan and he cocked the pistol again. This time it was aimed at Will.


	6. Luisa's Role

And now, the dramatic conclusion to: The Loss of Time and Place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do not lay harm on that man!" said Elizabeth, with a pistol of her own in hand.

Elizabeth was followed by Anamaria and Luisa. Anamaria went immediately for Jack. Luisa went for her husband. She held her hand out to Will.

"I'd like a hand at him, please," she said to him. Duncan laughed.

"I'll allow her folly," he said with a smirk. Will obliged her and moved to join his wife. 

"Jack," said Anamaria, softly, at his condition. 

"I don't need your pity."

"I know, but that's not all I have to give," she said and lay her hand on top of his.

"Luv?" he asked, unbelieving, as she studied his back. She began to take his coat off, but he stopped her.

"I won't give him that satisfaction." Elizabeth came over then to offer her help and Will shortly after to bring him up to speed.

Luisa quickly struck out at Duncan and her moves were furious and rapid. Duncan's smirk soon disappeared. She was small and wiry, tricking him into move after move and easily evading his. Even if he had not been tired, it was clear who would have been the victor. Luisa caught his foot and tripped him. Duncan fell hard on the ground and Luisa ran for the nearest table. Duncan picked himself up and angrily charged. She dropped and rolled, leaving him to get the large vase instead. He howled in rage.

"El vase era feo," consoled Luisa and she laughed. Their attention was stolen to the doorway. The first of many pirates were entering. Luisa saw a spark of relief in Duncan's eyes, but the pirates arrived with murder in theirs. Luisa raised her sword high for a parry towards his head, her husband was quick to protect her head, but she changed her move. Luisa changed angle in the middle of the swing to his unprotected middle. Then she thrust her sword into him. Duncan wore a look of shock and dropped his sword.

He saw her eyes that were angry with a trace of sadness and then all was black.

"The governor is gone," said one of the Charles men as Luisa took out the sword and cast it away from her, "That means the treasure is ours."

"What about our share?" asked a former Black Pearl crew member.

In response, the Charles man shot him in the chest.

"I believe it's time to leave," commented William.

"Everyone to the Pearl and weigh anchor!" cried Jack, leaning on Anamaria and the crews of the Dauntless and the Pearl began to hurry out before they could get hit or maimed.

"We can't leave Norrington," said Luisa, firmly.

"Where is Norrington?" asked Elizabeth.

"Possibly dead, shot by Rookwood. I left him in the care of the town doctor."

"Then we won't weigh anchor," said Jack, allowing Anamaria to take his coat off. She cringed at the blood on the white shirt, but he nodded to leave.

They waited three days on the ship. Three tumultuous days that resulted in Will, Jack and Gillette having to make a temporary peace treaty between the soldiers and pirates. When they finally ventured back to shore, their first stop was the inn. The doctor was about to leave as they came in.

"How is Norrington, your patient?" asked Will.

"He is doing well for his condition. There were a few times that I thought he was lost."

"Is he well enough for a voyage?"

"No, he must rest."

"How about a short jaunt across the Caribbean back to Port Royal?" asked Jack, using a cane that Anamaria had gotten him.

"He'll need constant care and attention," said the doctor, patiently.

"I'll do it," said Luisa.

Will and Elizabeth smiled and exchanged looks.

"Then I must show you what needs to be done," said the doctor.

"We'll come back for the two of you," said Jack, smiling, "We have pirates to see."

There wasn't much to see, actually. The pirates seemed to have succeeded in killing each other. The treasure was still stored in the cargo boxes because the Governor had never given the order to load them.

"It doesn't seem right to keep the treasure in a town with no one to defend them. Perhaps we could just stow it aboard my ship in the mean time," suggested Jack.

"Then it will be stored upon our arrival in Port Royal and my father can suggest a plan of action for it," said Elizabeth.

She watched as he tried to form a comeback, but nothing came.

"Let's load the gold." 

"I don't wish to see it ever again. I prefer to think of my future," said Luisa.

"With Norrington?" asked Elizabeth.

"Perhaps, he's a good man."

"Yes, he is," said Elizabeth, watching her husband go below deck. Anamaria was at the helm and she noticed that Jack seemed to be making after Will.

"There's something troubling you," said Jack to Will, who was in his quarters.

"No," denied Will.

"Is it involving Elizabeth or the child she carries?"

Will shook his head.

"Then Duncan told you something and you can't wrap your head around it."

Will nodded.

"He told you of your father being first mate on the Pearl."

"So, it's true then? Doesn't the first mate receive the ship when there are no kin?"

"Yes and Bill Turner did have this ship in his procession for a short while. A ship is a large financial risk, you could say. As soon as it's lost, the captain has to procure a new one, whether through money or otherwise. The crew has only to reach a port to find steady work. Your father had no love for the risk of losing her especially with a wife and child to provide for. When Captain Hyde died, he had responsibility while I had none. He gave me the ship."

"But Barbossa was your first mate?"

"I trusted Barbossa then almost as Bootstrap, but I trusted not Barbossa's friends who made up most of the crew that I had to hire in order to go to sea quickly. I placed your father in the thicke of them so he could watch when I could not."

"I wish I could have gotten a goodbye."

"So do I, but the men involved are all dead now. It's finally over."

Will tried to smile.

"Come on, Will, there's a whole life needed to be lived and we can't waste a second. We have women who love us and they're waiting, savvy?"

Will smiled and followed Jack.

"Where did all these pirates come from? Why are there all these pirates here?" asked Governor Swann when the Black Pearl unloaded its crew onto the dock, but then saw Norrington supported by Luisa. They were closely followed by Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria and Jack

"Commodore, what happened?"

"The Governor deceived us," he said, softly.

Governor Swann was horrified.

"This must be discussed over hot food in my home," he said and no one argued with that. It was at that meal where it was decided that since the treasure was stolen by Sir Francis Drake, the original plan for it would be carried out. The gold would be taken to England and given to the British crown that was so sorely in need of funds at the moment. 

"Come on, Will, join our motley crew," suggested Jack, the next day at the dock. The gold would be delivered by the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

"I can't. I have responsibilities." Jack glanced at Elizabeth and smiled.

"We could always use another female on board."

"It's not her. It's me that is keeping them from their true callings. Go. Go with Jack and his ship, but come back when you finally tire of adventure."

"I'll take good care of Elizabeth, Will and their little one to come."

"What little one? Elizabeth is this true?" asked the Governor, but he could tell from her face that it was, "If I knew this before, then I may have spoken differently."

"You cannot go back on your word." He hugged her and said simply, "Good luck."

"Surely, we can keep a bit of the treasure," asked Jack that night when they were on the open sea.

"Perhaps," said Anamaria, "Perhaps the King will reward our honesty for delivering all of it." She kissed his cheek and went down below where she passed Will and Elizabeth in their quarters. Will was asleep holding Elizabeth who was looking out the porthole at the full moon. She touched her stomach, leaned against Will and began to sing, 

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite. Drink up me hearties, yo ho…" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you to all who reviewed and watch out for the sequel that I'll start posting in about a week.    


End file.
